


Futile

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar picks a fight with Tris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile

“No point denying it, Coppercurls. You’re fair in love with me.” The grandiose statement, along with Briar’s cocky grin, only caused Tris to blush more. Why wouldn’t she have been more calm, like Daja? Daja fairly reeked of serenity. Trying her best to instead mimic Sandry’s ‘nobler-than-thou’, she lifted her nose, her glasses slipping back.

“Of all the conceited, bull-headed, crazy things to say, that’s got to be a winner.”

“C’mon merchant girl. You know you want me.”

“Thief,” she growled.

“Know-it-all,” he retorted.

“Sewer monger.” Her posture told him to stop, but her eyes seemed to flash with a light that he hadn’t seen in months.

“Priss!”

“Ignorant buffoon!”

Afterwards, blood rushing and eyes lively, they’d both console themselves that it was a nice little fight after all.


End file.
